The Blog Is Out
The School of Our's Season 5 Episode 18 "The Blog is Out" Everyone (the upper classmen) has to go the gym at the community center across the lot, and it is freezing. Everyone rushes over. After the two laps around the gym, they have to play basketball. Duane went over to nick. He usually takes the balls and throws it really hard at the backboard, to watch it fly off. Soon, the other gets more balls to throw around. Everyone is shooting ball at once and they falls off the back board and is either falling on people or just missing them. Duane got hit by the ball and his glasses fell off. Nick is really goofy,many every time someone throws the ball, he'd throw a ball to block the ball someone threw. A week later after everyone read the school of ours blog, everyone hates Duane or is upset about him. The whole 11th grade know and some 10th and 12th graders. Duane was called down to the principles offices where it was brought to his attention that people are reading the school of ours blog. He is not in trouble, but what he did is really controversial, and he stated that rumor spread fast in Ridley.Duane started telling Bri about it for when if things get worst she woukd already know about it, but she acted like she didnt care. Duane went outside at the community center to wait for his ride, and Tony the stiner and others came to talking about the blog, and the best part is that they wasnt mad about it. Liz (The blue haired girl in Duane's Computer graphics class) loved the blog because it was so much drama. at the time 14 episodes were published. Tony loved his bio, Samus Jellsion knew about it for a long time. Duane actually felt good. but things wasn't so good on social media. After the 5 day weekend because of the snow, Duane was nervous for going to school, during the break he realized that people were upset with him, Bri benning bashed him on twitter, Leah read that Duane have been doing mean stuff to people and she doesn't want to be apart of thing anymore, and she retweeted a mean post about Duane. Bri is upset that there was a episode dedicated to her called, "Bri being a bitch", Jess guminay thinks it's weird of Duane doing it, and she is going to Costa Rica too, and she knows that there is a blog coming out for that also. Duane is scared, a average day of gym, Duane haven't been talking to a lot of people, at lunch, Duane saw Becca, and she said she heard about the blog. She was reading it and she noticed he didn't say anything mean about her, but he have said some deep mean stuff about other people. She also reveled to him that she was going to yell at him, but she felt sorry for him. In math, Duane still sits next to Bri Salvado and she is not happy about it. She asks to move her seat. Harley who comment on a picture on Facebook has not been talking to him either. Duane said to Gianna Tucker that he is not going on the Costa Rica trip anymore, she was worried to hear that and she heard about the blog she told him. She said she already knew about it, because in it, Season 3, Duane had the book when he was writing stuff. She told him that people was hurt about what was in it.